


Rhonda Started Something

by son_of_a_bitch_spn_family



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas Likes That, Castiel in Panties, Dean Likes That, Dean in Panties, M/M, Pranks, Sam/Eileen (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_of_a_bitch_spn_family/pseuds/son_of_a_bitch_spn_family
Summary: Dean is about to laugh again, but it freezes in his throat when Cas’ pants are on the ground. Dean watches as Cas reaches down to tug his socks off, and he feels all earlier amusement evaporate. Cas is steadily bitching as he moves around, but for the life of him, Dean has no idea what he's saying.Dean's absolutely riveted because Cas is wearing panties. Not just any pair of panties, either. They're white lace with a red trim, stretched obscenely across Cas’ muscular thighs. Cas turns and bend over, chasing a sock, and Dean is pretty sure his soul left his body in that moment.Cas snaps back up, whirling around on Dean with obvious annoyance, and he moves forward. Dean watches the way the panties move with him, splayed prettily over his tan skin, and the next thing he knows, he’s having a fucking orgasm on the spot.





	Rhonda Started Something

**Author's Note:**

> So like, I wrote this a little while ago??? And then I forgot about it??? And then I found it??? I have no clue why I didn't post it. But I do believe this was something the Cucumber Crew helped start up. So shout out to them, as always. I love the ideas we create.

_ Monday _

 

Sam is being a dick. 

 

Dean's not sure what crawled up his ass and died, but he's fairly certain Sam needs to get laid. Dean tells him this, and Sam just makes a face at him and stomps from the room while muttering under his breath. Rolling his eyes, Dean glances over at Cas in exasperation. 

 

“Was it something I said?”

 

“Dean, you could cut Sam some slack. He's exhausted from sorting the library, and he just wants to relax,” Cas reprimands, frowning at him in mild disapproval. 

 

“A girl would help him relax,” Dean says, waggling his eyebrows. 

 

“Possibly,” Cas allows, tilting his head slightly before arching an eyebrow. “Though, I do believe he'd benefit from you  _ not  _ pranking him every five seconds.” 

 

“If I'm not pranking him, then I'm pranking you, so be careful what you wish for,” Dean advises, only half-joking. 

 

“I'm not concerned,” Cas assures him, turning his attention back to the book he was reading. 

 

Dean narrows his eyes, thinking with increasing heat,  _ ‘challenge accepted’ _ . 

.

.

 

_ Tuesday _

 

The bag hits the table with a thud, causing both Dean and Cas to jerk back. Sam stands before them, his arms crossed and eyes averted. Dean knows almost immediately that he's going to enjoy whatever Sam's going to announce. Cas just waits patiently, as he does. 

 

“I'm leaving for a few days,” Sam says, taking a deep breath and shuffling his feet. “Eileen is back from Germany and she, uh, gave me a call. I'm going to go see her for a bit.” 

 

A smirk curls Dean's lips, and he shoves to his feet. He waits until Sam's looking him firmly in his eyes before he plasters on a sharp shit-eating grin. Cas lets out a small sigh, settling further back in his seat to watch what would most likely be a disaster. 

 

“Told you that ya needed to get laid,” Dean teased, eyes bright. “Good going, Sammy.” 

 

“It's not- We're  _ not _ -”

 

“Look me in the eyes, and tell me you're not going to get laid. Go ahead.” 

 

Sam averts his eyes and says nothing. Dean tosses his head back and cackles. Cas stares at the tabletop and contemplates how he ended up here. Dean's overly pleased with himself, and Sam snatches up his bag with annoyance, shooting Dean the middle finger. 

 

“Bye, Cas,” Sam shouts pointedly, narrowing his eyes at Dean. 

 

“Goodbye, Sam,” Cas replies. “Enjoy your sexual intercourse with Eileen.”

 

Dean crows with laughter as Sam growls and slams the bunker door loudly. Cas looks up at Dean with barely veiled amusement, and Dean thinks that he's the best thing since sliced bread. Still, he has plans. With an innocent smile, Dean rushes off to put things in motion. Cas is none the wiser. 

.

.

 

_ Wednesday _

 

It takes Dean a total of six hours to get everything set up perfectly, and he stands around proudly. He places his hands on his hips and stares at the three cans of shaving cream tied to the door. A long string is looped over the tops, about to pull and spray shaving cream everywhere. 

 

Placed precariously over the door, a large water balloon teeters eagerly, begging to be set free. Taped to bookcase right next to the doorway is a half-assed latch just waiting to release the guts of baby powder. It is perfectly concocted, except for one minor detail. Dean spent six hours throwing this together, and in his excitement, he may have placed the baby powder and shaving cream too low. Truth be told, it seems as if Dean had just spent six hours coming up with an elaborate plan to get Cas to take his pants off. 

 

Which,  _ no.  _

 

“Cas!” Dean yelled eagerly, pushing his rebellious thoughts to the back of his mind. 

 

There is the telltale signs of Cas moving quietly through the hallway, and Dean feels excitement crawl through him. Dean sees a shoe come around the corner and he has to shove a knuckle in his mouth to keep from giggling like an idiot. Fuck, he really wishes Sam were here to see this. 

 

“Dean, is everything-” 

 

That's as far as Cas gets. He touches the door, and Dean watches his prank flow smoothly. The balloon bursts over Cas’ head, drenching him. Cas sputteres in surprise, but he's too late to do anything as the baby powders shoots out around him in a cloud. Mere seconds later, shaving cream flies through the air and clings to his pants. 

 

Dean is barely breathing when it's finally over. Cas’ seems to just accept his fate, standing still and blank faced as the last bit of shaving cream tumbles to the ground. Dean is bent over, wheezing from laughter, and he's never seen something so amazing. 

 

“Cas,  _ Cas, _ ” Dean manages to garble out through his laughter. 

 

“Dammit, Dean,” Cas complains, his fingers going down to ease open his pants and start to peel them off. “I have cream in my pants!”

 

Dean is about to laugh again, but it freezes in his throat when Cas’ pants are on the ground. Dean watches as Cas reaches down to tug his socks off, and he feels all earlier amusement evaporate. Cas is steadily bitching as he moves around, but for the life of him, Dean has no idea what he's saying. 

 

Dean's absolutely riveted because Cas is wearing  _ panties.  _ Not just any pair of panties, either. They're white lace with a red trim, stretched obscenely across Cas’ muscular thighs. Cas turns and bend over, chasing a sock, and Dean is pretty sure his soul left his body in that moment. 

 

Cas snaps back up, whirling around on Dean with obvious annoyance, and he moves forward. Dean watches the way the panties move with him, splayed prettily over his tan skin, and the next thing he knows, he’s having a fucking orgasm on the spot. 

 

Like a fucking teenager with zero control, Dean comes in his pants, almost painfully so, and he lets out a whine. He feels the wet spot bloom on the front of his pants, and he thinks of what Cas had said. 

 

_ ‘I have cream in my pants!’ _

 

Mortification spreads through Dean as he realizes that  _ he does too.  _

 

Without any explanation, Dean darts away from the scene, locks himself in his room, and tells himself that it was all a ridiculous dream. 

.

.

 

_ Thursday _

 

Dean finally gets up the courage to ask Cas about the panties after he'd spent hours in his room getting acquainted with his cock. Once the mental image of Cas in the panties no longer makes him immediately hard, Dean manages to venture from the room. 

 

“Cas,” Dean starts, clearing his throat and picking at a nick in the table, “can I ask you something, man?”

 

“I told you not to speak to me,” Cas snaps, eyes never wavering from his book. 

 

Dean ignores that. 

 

“Why, uh… why are you wearing lace panties, Cas?” Dean chokes out. 

 

“I  _ was _ wearing them until you sullied them. Now, I'm wearing a different pair,” Cas mutters, making a face at his book. 

 

“Panties?” Dean blurts. 

 

“Mhm,” Cas hums. “Why?” 

 

“But...boxers?” Dean manages, well aware that he's not making much sense. 

 

His brain has short circuited, eyes straying in hopes of catching a glimpse at the new pair. His cock betrays him, and Dean shifts in his seat, focusing on breathing. Cas finally puts the book down and stares at Dean. 

 

“Does it matter what undergarments I wear? No one told me to only wear boxers,” Cas murmurs, his lips tipping down. 

 

“No, it's fine,” Dean says quickly. “I mean, if you want to. Guys usually don't, but there's some who do. It's fine.” 

 

“They're quite comfortable,” Cas says reasonably, standing up abruptly. “These for example, they're very pretty and they provide a wonderful range of motion. Look, you can see how well they-” 

 

“Stop!” Dean yells, throwing his hands out and clenching his eyes closed. “Fuck, Cas, pull your pants up. I- I believe you.  _ Jesus. _ ” 

 

“It makes you uncomfortable,” Cas notes with a frown, tilting his head. 

 

Before Dean can deny it, Cas sweeps out of the room with the walk that says he's on a mission. Dean waits for him to return, doing his best to calm his boner down, thinking of anything but Cas in different styles of panties. It doesn't really work, but Cas does eventually return. He stomps in the room and drops a wad of black cloth on the table. 

 

“Cas…” Dean mutters warily, already knowing what it was, “I really don't-”

 

“Try them,” Cas insists, and leaves without any further demands. 

 

Dean stares at the panties for a long time before his hands crawl out to grab them, his face on fire as he tucks the cloth away. 

.

.

 

_ Friday _

 

Dean wears his boxers, and Cas frowns at him like maybe he knows. The panties are in his pocket, though, and that's enough for Dean. At least, it is for now. 

.

.

 

_ Saturday _

 

Dean catches sight of Cas in panties again. 

 

It's by complete accident. Dean bursts into Cas’ room to ask where the remote for the TV is, and there he stands. They're pink and satiny, and Dean's positive that Cas looks better in them than Dean ever did in Rhonda’s. 

 

Cas stares at him and his hips twist as he turns, the panties lined up beautifully over his hip bones. Dean knows he'll never get that image from his head for the rest of his life, and he turns away. He waits until he's alone in his room to fuck his fist, biting back  _ ‘Cas'  _ when he spills all over his fingers. 

.

.

 

_ Sunday  _

 

Dean forgot to wash clothes. All of his underwear are dirty and the panties lay on his bed, mocking him. Dean bites his lip and stares down at his towel. He can't just walk around without clothes on, and Cas did give him full permission. 

 

Throwing a  _ ‘fuck it’  _ to the wind, Dean marches over and eases the panties on. He blinks down at them, surprised at how good they felt. He knows he'd liked it when he was younger, but he hadn't expected to  _ still  _ enjoy it. They feel nice against his skin, and his cock is tucked perfectly against the lace. 

 

The door to his room opens abruptly, and Cas walks in, his mouth poised open to say something. He freezes and his mouth snaps shut when his eyes land on the image of Dean standing there in nothing but black lace panties. Dean suddenly understands how deers feel when headlights appear before them. He's frozen, stuck, and unsure what the hell he supposed to say or do.

 

Cas’ eyes crawl up to meet his, and a charge sparks in the air between them. It shouldn't be hot, but fuck, it  _ is.  _ Cas reaches back and shuts the door, eyes pinned on Dean. His look is borderline blasphemous, and Dean can feel his cock strain against the lace as the atmosphere has its effect on him. 

 

“Keep them,” Cas growls, his voice low and raw. “They're yours now.” 

 

“Okay,” Dean agrees shakily, and he licks his lips, his throat bobbing. 

 

“Do you like them?” Cas asks, his words curling around Dean like a dark temptation. 

 

Dean almost can't reply, his breath caught in his throat. Cas won't take his eyes off him, and he slowly moves closer. It's not hesitation at all, and Dean doesn't know how to describe it other than predatory. Dean knows what's going to happen, and he's never been so ready to be prey before. 

 

“Yes,” Dean murmurs honestly. 

 

Cas finally reaches out and touches him, their lips meeting eagerly in the middle. Dean groans and curls into the kiss, his hips jerking forward as Cas reaches down to rub his cock through the panties. Dean's mind is cloudy and he can't think, but Cas handles it all. Dean finds his release while he moans into Cas' mouth and rocks against his hand. 

 

Honestly, it feels like a reward. 

.

.

 

_ Monday _

 

Cas gives Dean panties to have and wear in the future. When they fall asleep, spent and satisfied, it is to silk and lace rubbing against each other as they cuddle closer together. 

.

.

 

_ Tuesday _

 

Sam peers into the dryer, yanking clothes out as he prepares to start another load. He blinks in confusion when he pulls out a pair of lace panties, clean and pretty. 

 

Frowning, he looks around the room. He's pretty sure Eileen didn't wear lace panties, and even if she did, he's even more sure that he didn't bring any home. If they're not hers, that only leaves two others it could be. 

 

Sam blinks. 

 

Grinning, Sam realizes that what he now knows is about to change the whole tide in the sibling war he'd somehow gotten caught up in. Dean and Cas were being awfully chummy, more so than usual, and Sam knows he no longer has an ally. However, he acknowledges that he has something much better. 

 

Tasting victory, Sam opens his mouth, eyes bright with joy, and yells, “ _ Dean! _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Don't hesitate to drop some comments leave some kudos. Thank you so much!!!


End file.
